


I'll only let go when your memory becomes a curse

by bringmebackmyraggedyman



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmebackmyraggedyman/pseuds/bringmebackmyraggedyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If heaven and hell decide"</p>
<p>River clutched her husband's hand, laughing happily, her other on his neck pulling him in for a kiss as they danced to the music.</p>
<p>"That they both are satisfied"</p>
<p>The TARDIS shook violently, sending the couple crashing to the ground. The doors flew open and a white light consumed the room.</p>
<p>"And illuminate the the 'No's on their vacancy signs"</p>
<p>River held onto the Doctor with an iron grip, a strong force pulling her into the light. Her hand slipped, the ship turning on it's side violently, throwing her into the light.</p>
<p>"RIVER!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll only let go when your memory becomes a curse

The Doctor reached over to the other side of the bed, yawning in the hazy sunlight of a dying star.  His large gangly fingers grasped at dusty air, producing a loud groan from the lips of the 2000 year old Time Lord. His arm dropped down on to the mattress with a thump and a rustle, crushing a small yellow paper note that was laid there. He groggily opened his eyes, squinting at the note.

 

_Sweetie, sorry to leave you so early._

_But those papers aren't going to mark themselves, and no, I refuse to let the TARDIS do it._

_Soon, my love._

_16363.27383.262.18_

 

He smirked and shoved his face back into his pillow, bringing his knees up to his bare chest and sitting up. He looked around, rolling his hazel eyes at the decor.  The room was wrapped up in a deep scarlet Victorian design, but in the least way lustful. The bed he lay in was a large queen sized mahogany 4 poster. River had insisted on buying, well, stealing it from a market trader on Gerildrah 7.

Opposite the bed was a large dresser, littered with bow ties, various lipsticks and souvenirs from their adventures. There was a diamond stolen from the evil king of Hadria, a magical sea crystal from the mines of Prismintan And a couple of trinkets from numerous intergalactic museums.

To the left of the dresser was a smooth black door, alarmingly futuristic compared the it's surroundings.  To the left of that, where to room turned a corner, was a large wardrobe set into the wall. In it were numerous outfits, ranging from sexy burglar catsuit to a emerald green suit with 673 pockets to a 21st century jogging suit.

 

The Doctor stretched out like a cat and hopped onto the wooden floor. He wriggled his toesies and waggled his fingers, placing his forehead against the black door.

 

 

" _Silence is the loudest music._ " He whispered, stumbling forwards as the door dematerialised. He let out a string of Gallifreyan curses, bashing his head against a glass cylinder. He scrambled for a metal handle by his stomach, opening the cylinder. He pressed a button and a hot stream of soapy water hit his face from above and scrubbed all over his body, gasping loudly as the water turned ice cold

"No, no, not cool!" He exclaimed, voice reaching ashaming heights of pitch.  Kicking the door, he slipped and landed ass first on the floor. A yowl escaped deep from his throat, and he lay miserably curled up in the bottom of the shower, now infuriatingly-lukewarm tinkling onto his bare back. "Stupid shower." 

 

River tapped her brio against her desk, brow furrowed. _He should be here by now._ She thought, smirking as a louse wheezing filled the room. "Hi honey, I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

A long, gangly figure stepped out of the shadow of the blue box and grinned at River. She sauntered over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Idiot." "Archaeologist." She smirked and lowered her hand to his lower back, a worried expressing painted into her face as he froze up and winced.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" "Fellonmybum." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?" He looked up at her with glistening, innocent eyes. "I fell on my bum." He pouted, sending River into a fit of laughter. "Hey! I was taken by surprise by cold water!" River rolled her eyes and led him by the arm to the TARDIS. "Mhm. Sure. As long as I can still be on top I don't care."  The Doctor spluttered, blushing to his toes.

" _River!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible, this is the first fic I've tried to write not as a oneshot. Please leave any feedback, criticism is good!


End file.
